Escalera al cielo
by moonandearthlove
Summary: Un sueño concretado, un amor compartido, una felicidad que contagia, miles de sentimientos se mezclan y resuenan en un solo lugar y bajo un mismo cielo. El “si” de Serena y Darien. Un Oneshot diferente.


_Para escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion. Solo me limito a realizar una adaptacion de la historia original, llamada "sailor moon"_.

"**Escalera al cielo".**** Por belubelu nav.**

**Este es el link en youtube. Es la musica que seleccione para este oneshot. Disculpen la informalidad, pero hagan la prueba, les otorgara un lindo clima para la lectura. Como el link se censura. tengan en cuenta de copiarlo en la barra de busqueda y agregarle adelante del .com con el que comienza la direccion el www y youtube ( lo pongo asi porque se borra). en vez de la y pongan un punto y no dejen espacio. luego la direccion y listo.**

.com/watch?v=Oe_05YZbzvk&feature=related

Se que plagie un nombre, lo se!!!, no me maten!!! soy totalmente conciente de ello jeje. El tema es asi… La cancion es el soundtrack de un dorama con el mismo nombre, pero no solo la musica me parecia perfecta sino que el nombre me parecia que describe perfectamente lo que sienten estos dos enamorados al consolidar formalmente su amor, después de tantos sufrimientos.

Espero que aprovechen y lean este one con esta hermosa cancion..y disfruten..no se pierdan la oportunidad de imaginar estas escenas.. sailor besos!!!

"**Escalera al cielo" por belubelu nav.**

**Era una boda hermosa. Los invitados bailaban y reían. **

**Serena y Darien habían cumplido su sueño. La vida había sido dura con ellos, pero el amor siempre logro triunfar sobre el mal.**

**Todas las chicas habían estado invitadas, solo Rinnie no fue.**

**Todas elegantes con sus hermosos vestidos. Se habían puesto de acuerdo que como merecía la ocasión, todas vestirían con sus colores distintivos. **

**Serena había sido una muy buena compañera y amiga, y hoy no dejaba de serlo para convertirse en mujer.**

**Todas la contemplaban con ojos de emoción, Rei y Mina dejaron escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. No podían creer ver a esa niña enamoradiza, cumplir su sueño mas anhelado... tanto había peleado por el, tanto había sufrido y tanto había madurado en todo ese tiempo. **

**Pero ellas seguían viéndola con ojos de protección. Aunque sabían que era fuerte, juraron nunca separarse de su lado y hoy estaban ahí, viendo como se les escapaba de las manos… para volar... Y ser feliz.**

**Serena vestía una delicada prenda con destellos plateados. Por fin un vestido blanco la llevaba al altar. Era un vestido entallado, recto en el pecho, con un lazo ancho que abrazaba su cintura para terminar en un gran moño blanco por detrás.**

**Sus zapatos altos, de punta eran, incomprensiblemente para sus amigas, elegantemente llevados por ella.**

**Su sonrisa... Inexplicablemente sincera. Sus ojos brillaban más que los delicados aretes y la hermosa joya que acompañaban su largo velo.**

**En su pecho...el cristal de plata, era opacado por su fulgor, su alma brillaba mas que cualquier poder en el mundo.**

**Caminaba lentamente. En el altar estaba Darien, su dueño, su amor, el hombre que tantas veces había dado su vida por ella. **

**El la contemplaba, y comenzaba a divisar a la mujer en la que serena se había convertido. **

**Se la imaginaba madre de sus hijos, se imaginaba amándola cada día de su vida, se la imaginaba en aquel balcón, hace miles de milenios, y no podía creer, que el destino por fin los hubiera unido para no separarlos jamás.**

**La recibió con ojos de emoción, la miraba...y se transmitían miles de pensamientos. **

**Eran dos jóvenes cuyo destino se había escrito incluso antes de nacer.**

**El tiempo se hacia delgado, el amor de los dos poblaba la iglesia, poblaba el cielo, poblaba el milenio.**

"**Si acepto", las palabras que sellaron su destino para siempre. El "te amo" fue lo mas profundo y escalofriante que las personas presentes habían sentido en sus vidas, todos contagiados, la sensación de paz y armonía llenaba los corazones. **

**Cuatro muchachas... Desde atrás observaban con ternura, observaban con tranquilidad en sus ojos y en sus pensamientos, el reinado que estaba pronto a comenzar. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, sentían en sus cuerpos las fuerzas que tantas luchas y agonías habían terminado por agotar.**

**Serena y Darien hipnotizados uno con el otro, se contemplaban sin percibir el mundo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Todos comenzaban a salir… la iglesia quedaba vacia..**

**Pero ellos, tomados de las manos, en frente de todos… inmóviles, enamorados, encontraban en ese instante décadas y décadas de búsquedas, de sueños y de esperanzas, y el universo se concentraba en sus miradas. **

**En los Ojos de soñadores disfrutaban juntos el gozo y la dicha de una nueva vida juntos que acababa de comenzar… sin obstáculos, solo para ellos.**

**Darien se encontraba increíblemente guapo, con un chaqué negro con detalles en gris, una rosa roja adornaba su bolsillo, pero en la profundidad de sus ojos, era donde realmente residía su atractivo.**

**En la fiesta todos reían, se divertían y bailaban… una pareja platicaba en el balcón.**

**Entre caricias y besos bajo la luz de la luna, no encontraban palabras para decirse ni para comentarse, pero se encontraban mas unidos que jamás.**

**La hermosa imagen enternecía a los presentes que espiaban por las ventanas hacia el balcon. Las muchachas, que tanto habían esperado ese momento, calladas, observaban, y no podían comprender como en el universo podía existir tal amor, que rompe barreras, que llena corazones. Tal amor capaz de salvar vidas, sueños, ilusiones...**

**Un amor Simple, poderoso, eterno...**

**Ellos siguen contemplándose… el acaricia a serena en su mejilla, abrazándola por la espalda, conteniéndola, admirándola, ella es solo para el, desde siempre. Ella, con sus manos, toma a Darien por su cuello… observa sus enrojecidas mejillas y acerca un "te amo" a los labios de su amor…**

**Un dulce beso sella su destino.**

**La luna en lo alto... ilumina sus perfiles como la primera vez**

**Sus almas se elevan…**

**_--Pronto Tokio de Cristal--_**


End file.
